


Carnival Carnage

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gotham City has the weirdest geography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Gotham amusement parks are less amusing and much more deadly.





	Carnival Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 16

The Gotham Fun Time Amusement Park had been closed for almost thirty years.  It had been very big in its day, but rising costs and unfortunate accidents had shuttered it long before its prime.  The only people who visited it now were park hunters and villains.

Only tonight, there had been both.

Batman swept his way through the shadows, searching for signs of life from anyone.  Five amusement park hunters had gone missing.  It was only reported the next day by the sixth member of their party.  She'd missed going because of a cold, and now she was the only one left.

Even tourists should know better in Gotham.

After five minutes with no signs of anyone, Batman stepped out into the park, exposed and alone.  In an instant, the lights of the park turned on.  Discordant music croaked its way out from tinny speakers.  The Ferris wheel began to turn.  The roller coaster stammered to a start.  The carousel groaned as its frozen horses started moving again.

"Joker!" Batman yelled.

"Hello, Batsy," came the reply over the speaker system, echoing throughout the park.  "Welcome to my newest attraction, the Carnival of Carnage.  We have so many amazing shows for you tonight, but first, say hello to our first victim!  He's a college student from Maine down here on a sightseeing tour of abandoned places.  He likes football, and Arnold Palmers, and having all of his intestines inside him.  Oh, and his favorite ride is... the Comet Shot."

The roller coaster.

Batman sprinted towards the towering ride.  The cars were still climbing, but it wouldn't take them long to reach the top.  He shot a grapple up to the metal scaffolding, scanning the track as he flew.  Joker would put his victims someplace he could watch them and they could watch everything unfold.  Someplace where they could see the ride coming.  He spotted a dark shadow on the track just after the loop.

There.

He swung over to the other side of the track.  The cars had reached the top of their climb and were starting their descent.  He only had seconds left.

The boy was tied to the tracks like an old time railroad victim.  He wriggled in his bonds, trying to move away from his spot.  Batman pulled out a Batarang and slashed through the thick ropes tying him down.  The coaster hurtled towards them.

Batman grabbed the boy around the waist and fired off his grapple, leaping off the tracks just as the cars completed the loop.  The poor kid was sobbing in his arms as they landed.  Batman cut through his ties and held him, letting him sob into his cape.

"You're safe now."

"Wonderful show, Batman!"  The Joker laughed through the speakers.  "I knew that wouldn't be enough of a challenge for you.  But remember, Batsy, there's still four more shows left for you, and each one is a killer!"

Batman took the young man by the shoulders.  "Run outside the park.  Find a police officer and wait with them.  I'll rescue your friends."

The young man nodded and took off.  Batman watched him go for a moment, then turned his attention back to the park.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
